


You stole my Heart

by iroiroriro, Jambalaya, stalkachan



Series: AkuRyuu Series: Unexpected Meeting [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, tsun tsun shima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:23:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iroiroriro/pseuds/iroiroriro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jambalaya/pseuds/Jambalaya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stalkachan/pseuds/stalkachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuuhou was on his way to visit his fellow tattoo artist.<br/>Unfortunately for him Akushima was at Dry Juice's turf and was threatening to arrest the whole team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You stole my Heart

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO THIS IS JUST ANOTHER STUPID THING WITH DECIDED TO DO XD WHICH TURNED OUT PRETTY GOOD IMO.  
> we'll continue to do more in the future just cuz we're awesome.  
> LONG LIVE THIS SHIP.  
> ...and the title is from what iroiroriro wrote XDDD
> 
> there are a lot of Errors here but that's because i'm kinda feeling lazy right now to edit it, but i'll do that tomorrow.  
> it's 12:20am right now lol
> 
> this collab is by Jambalaya, stalkachan, iroiroriro and Umi Seragaki
> 
> EDIT: I edited the errors; hopefully there's none left. -stalkachan

It was a normal day at Midorijima... The tattoo artist accessorized with skulls, strolled along the alley to avoid large crowds. He was aware that his "masterpiece" is currently residing in this town. He's planning to pay his fellow tattoo artist, Mizuki, a visit. He finds the Rib team leader, rather funny, and adorable when he admired his work. Ryuuhou, begins to see Dry Juice's tag arts along the way, when he stopped on his tracks.

  
"YOU LIIIITTLLLEE SHIIIIITTSS!!! YOU RIB PLAYERS ALWAYS CAUSE TROUBLE! I KNOW WHAT YOUR TEAM MEMBER DID THE OTHER DAY! I'M ARRESTING ALL OF YOU SHIT HEADS!"  
Mizuki, with a face filled with both fear and exasperation, started looking around him, avoiding the eyes of the loud man in front of him.

  
Sensing danger from the policeman's group, Ryuuhou kept his presence hidden in a small alley.  
A small gulp, a tap of the foot.  
"RUN!" Mizuki shouted as everyone dispersed in different ways. "Wha- WHAT ARE YOU USELESS SHITS STANDING THERE FOR!? RUN AFTER THEM!!"

Ryuuhou sighed as the people slowly disappeared, leaving an almost empty populace in front of him. "And I thought that I'll have a rather peaceful day today..."

Turning to gracefully leave in silence, his motions were roughly stopped by a hand pushing him against the wall. The pain made him wince and close his eyes. "YOU!! DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GONNA RUN AWAY FROM M-" The loud shouting was cut off.

Ryuuhou opened his eyes slowly, revealing the loud policeman from earlier. His face featured an awe-struck gape. Ryuuhou gulped. The atmosphere turned heavy around them in a moment. '.... And I really thought that I'll have a peaceful day today.' He sighed as he thought to himself, still unable to remove the clutches of what seemed like a man-turned statue in front of him.

"... Umm.." Akushima got back to his senses as he heard the smaller's smooth voice, releasing his hard grip. He looks away with a flustered face.

"Are you... are you one of those blasted Rhyme players?" he asked, trying his best to maintain the commanding voice he had earlier. Though you could clearly point out the shakiness that overtook him earlier.

  
The brown haired man smiled, his eyes resembling a fox's. "Why no, sir. You see, I'm just an innocent bystander here. I was just planning to visit a friend of mine."  
Akushima's gaze never left Ryuuhou's. There's something about him that made him feel... uncomfortable... and at the same time... a sense of deep longing for the guy whom he had never even seen before.

He let out a sigh and straightened his posture, which was odd considering the fact that he was used to hunching all the time. "Well then... don't ever let me catch you around these parts again! O-or I won't hesitate to arrest you."

"Yes, officer." was Ryuuhou's last reply, before walking off.

He watched as Ryuuhou's figure slowly disappear in the dark of the alleyway. He... has never felt such attraction to such a person before. More so to a guy.

I didn't ask for his name, Akushima thought. _Darn it_.

The next day he was patrolling the same area where he had met the man that piqued his interest. He tried to be as menacing as usual while arresting Rhyme players but he can't concentrate as much as he was trying to look for the certain man that, as he thought, has love for skulls. It frustrated him so much because why is that guy bothering his thoughts lately and why hadn't he slept that night.

  
"GGGRRRRAAAHHHHH", he screamed through his megaphone, alarming the nearby group of delinquents in an alleyway. "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU RUNNING FOR YOU SHIT HEADS. GET BACK HERE!". Akushima ran after the guys but eventually lost them, now finding himself in the same corner he had met the man.  
He sighed and leaned on the wall where he had tackled the skull-man, closing his eyes. In the midst of his thoughts, he heard a door open and voices.

"Thank you for visiting me here. It's truly an honor for me to have my favorite tattoo artist visit my shop."

"It's nothing. Your works are magnificent. Well then, I must take my leave."

The man couldn't have been mistaken. This voice... He abruptly opened his eyes and looked around to find that guy again, walking away from him.

 _This is my chance_ , he thought.

"Hey! You there! Wait!"

The man in blue slowly turns to the direction where the familiar voice was coming from. A sudden wave of glee has entered him. _Ah, it's officer Akushima!_  he blinked and smiled at the police officer who wasn't looking his way.

"Good afternoon. I wasn't expecting to see you around," he paused and threw a quick glance at Ryuuhou who was still smiling. "A-a-and i thought i told you i didn't want anyone loitering around here?" Akushima asserted his tone to seem confident but deep inside he was hoping that he wouldn't scare off the man in front of him.

"Ahh... I apologize for the inconvenience I've caused you, but i just wanted to see my friend who owns the shop around here. I wasn't able to do that yesterday since.." Ryuuhou paused and shifted his eyesight towards the older man. "...You scared him away along with his team mates." Ryuuhou laughed before he could finish his sentence.

The tattoo artist got conscious and looked at Akushima, who was frozen and had an unnoticeable shade of pink on his face. _Being this cute should be illegal!_  he thought to himself. "I-i-i-i-i-i-i guess it was my fault then," Akushima shook his head. "Is it alright if I ask for your name?" Ryuuhou gave him a questioning look, but he was glad that he asked. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. i mean, it's not like i'm arresting you or anything.". The officer shoved his hands in his coat pockets. _That's so uncool what am i even doi--_

"It's Ryuuhou." his thoughts were interrupted by the voice he admired very much.

"That's a...... unique name," Akushima was trying to compliment him but ended up sounding awkward. "You probably already know me, but, my name is Akushima. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance.". He awkwardly bows in front of Ryuuhou, almost head butting him.

"Don't be too formal now, Officer" he laughs.

"Just call me Akushima..."

Ryuuhou flashes a smile. "I'm very pleased to meet you, Akushima".

Akushima screamed internally. His face turning a soft hue of pink and giving off an awkward smile that made Ryuuhou giggle. For some sort of reason, he can't get angry at this one person, even though he's laughing at him.

"You're smile looks weird Akushima-san. Do it like this." He pressed the sides of Akushima's lips and slightly pushed them up.  
...  
...  
It hasn't even been 15 seconds when Ryuuhou started laughing so hard he had to let go and hold his tummy. "Y..You..." A vein popped up from Akushima's forehead. Erase the 'he can't get angry'. He's positively pissed off now.

He raised his hand to grab Ryuuhou by the hair but was stopped when the said man looked up, cheeks tainted pink from too much laughter and wiping his eye from forming tears.

"I'm sorry Akushima-san. I just can't hold it in...", he said, calming down from the laughing fit he had earlier. His hand, instead of grabbing, proceeded in patting Ryuuhou's head, in which Ryuuhou's eyes widened a little. The pink taint from earlier came back in a softer hue. He looked to the side, suddenly feeling conscious of the obvious height difference that showed when Akushima straightened his back. He looked up to him with a small smile, startling Akushima in return, making him look away in a dark red hue, unconsciously patting him harder.

"Akushima-saaaann." Ryuuhou whined him to stop, followed by a small pout.

Akushima stopped and turned away, falling to the ground in all fours, obviously hiding his face.  
'HE'S TOO FUCKING CUTE I CAN'T THINK STRAIGHT. I'M A FEARED POLICE OFFICER. HOW DID IT COME TO THIS.' He then looked back at Ryuuhou, who then tilted his head. He stood back straight again and looked him in the eye, holding his shoulders.

"You're under arrest."

"Huh? But, what did I do wrong?"

"You stole my heart."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sleep with me, Officer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096508) by [iroiroriro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iroiroriro/pseuds/iroiroriro)




End file.
